User talk:ToCxHawK
Welcome Hi, welcome to Killzone Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bodycount page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Derekproxy (Talk) 21:00, July 22, 2012 HI wassup?- IAMUSER--> DiCePWNeD DISISMY--> TALKZ - BLOGZ - 05:16, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Well thanks, but the only thing i remotely need help with is getting unblocked or unbanned from the halo section of wiki for getting angry with an admin. Wasn't even given a reason for why I was banned either. Certainly not for making any threats.Hellrazordirty (http://falloutmods.wikia.com/wiki/Car_Fort_City!_Gamesave_by_Daydreamdirty :Please support me by downloading my Ultimate Hardcore Fallout 3 Gamesave https://docs.google.com/open?id=0ByhtYcn-O_7sZmk3XzNqUGdyRFk :here) 20:58, January 15, 2013 (UTC) My first edit is in the wrong place. It is the M224-A2 edit in the weapons category of the KillZone Wiki and it is in the category description area. I need to wipe it out and place the edit in the correct area. How do I do that? Thank you for that but now I can't find it. You said you replaced it in the category list? Never mind, I got it. Thank you. One last thing. How do you site a word or phrase of something. I have a game title and references to another page but they are not highlighted. Yes, that is exactly what I mean. I want to make sure I am doing everything correctly in accordance with wiki standards. Im trying to figure out live chat, looks like we could just talk there easily, hmm, Ill maybe just edit grammar, some of it is atrocious, not worthy of Helghan. The reason I'm here is because I'm looking for a page dedicated to Organizations (specifically the corporations of killzone, the organizations wiki page is missing Visari Corp!! Can you believe that?) Jekib B (talk) 06:15, January 30, 2013 (UTC) (forgot to sign, organizations post) Wow. That is pretty unbelievable. Visari Corporation is a major propellant for the whole Helghast military. I dont know how, so its all you haha Jekib B (talk) 07:10, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Need to Delete this page Watup, someone name LOLtvGAMING made a page about.......honestly i have no idea but its not about Killzone, its called THE GAMING CHANNEL.Fortu (talk) 21:32, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Someone has made a new Scholar Visari page,please delete it. Fortu (talk) 19:10, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Someone has made a page is called Connection with other games, They should made a blog, WHY DONT PEEPS MAKE BLOGS INSTEAD OF PAGES, its annoying. Fortu (talk) 03:03, March 16, 2013 (UTC) How can someone become a Admin? What do i have to do to become one?Protoss uchiha (talk) 14:48, February 5, 2013 (UTC) You would have to do some good work on this wiki, then they ask you if you want to become an Admin or you could ask them, each wiki does its own tang. Fortu (talk) 03:45, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Delete Killzone 4 page Killzone shadowfall is Killzone 4.Fortu (talk) 15:31, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Admin Request Apologies if this is out of nowhere, but I have noticed there are many duplicate pages and many vandals on this wiki. I just fixed the "Scolar Visari" page from yet another vandal a few minutes ago. If you need someone who will meticulously "clean house" and polish up this wiki, then I humbly request you grant this user the admin status. You can look at the edits this user has made; pages are cleaned as a result and little time is wasted. Heck, I'm even #2 on the total number of "Achievement" points made to this wiki. I also have no tolerance for vandals and will keep this wiki as clean as possible. This user will perform editing duties to the best ability and hopes you consider approval. Ploxis (talk) 06:03, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Some one made a Killzome 4 page. Delete it please.Fortu (talk) 08:10, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Delete the Legion page They wrote efuck in it, you should make ploxis a admin. Fortu (talk) 01:55, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Many Thanks This user is very grateful for your admin approval. I will get to work right away Ploxis (talk) 01:26, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Regarding Vandals & Recent Block Edit This wiki has many. By now, you have likely seen the level of fucktardedness these repeat offenders can stoop to. Thus, I don't think that giving them temporary blocks of a couple weeks is going to change their attitude any time soon. We need to show people that this wiki is a place with (relatively) high standards and not give them the impression that there are crooks here that are let off easy. Therefore, I propose a zero-tolerance policy with harsh blocks of several years, starting with the recent anon vandal named 99.43.9.109. Ploxis (talk) 01:36, February 25, 2013 (UTC) An Idea What about a "Three Strikes" rule? If they continue to be a nuisance after they've been blocked twice with your restrictions, and therefore repeat offenders, you can let me handle the blocks for those users the third time around. Those types of users would have chosen to repeatedly violate the rules, so they can live with harsher sentences. Ploxis (talk) 01:48, February 25, 2013 (UTC) So I can handle the blocks for repeat offenders? I'll be like a dungeon-keeper for these ones. Also, please be sure to notify me of the ones I can duly punish. I don't want conflict to arise when I accidently punish users who haven't exhausted their Three Strikes yet. Ploxis (talk) 01:58, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Im having trouble. Im trying to add categories in the Scolar Visari page''' , but it wont work for some reason, can you do it? I want to know if Im the only one whos having trouble with this.Fortu (talk) 23:45, March 8, 2013 (UTC)' Hm, now its working for me, anyway, thanks man for trying it. Fortu (talk) 03:07, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello. I`m a fan of Killzone and want to help maintain this Wiki. I edited the Heavy page. I want to make an aacount my my email WILL NOT LOAD and I can`t verify the page. Help anyone? Should I report Trolls to you? 180.193.108.74 has been trolling ( I took care of it ) but should I report to you when everytime someone trolls for you can block or ban him?Fortu (talk) 03:25, March 21, 2013 (UTC) 108.221.197.175 has also been trolling, he or she deleted everything on the Alpha Centauri page and made a paragraph not about Killzone, I took care of it.Fortu (talk) 17:56, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Valkyria7 deleted everything on the base soldier page. I took care of it.Fortu (talk) 14:42, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Thank you I'll do my best, never been a Admin before.Fortu (talk) 01:25, April 4, 2013 (UTC) I have a bug Where it says my ''Earned Badges, it says I got the Wiki Expert Badg, but I didnt according to my More Badges You Can Earn!, it said 0 people earned this and I didnt get any points so I really didnt get this badg, ever seen this before?Fortu (talk) 19:42, April 9, 2013 (UTC) On More Badges You Can Earn! it says 0 people earned it, all well, What you think about the badges I made?Fortu (talk) 05:03, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Whats this wiki rated? Can you use strong language or cover it up like @$$?Fortu (talk) 17:46, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh, thank you, Ive been to some M rated game wikis and they don't allow strong lauguage for some reason ( never understood why they call it strong lauguage, what you call normal words like the, weak language? ), anyway, thanks.Fortu (talk) 19:17, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Theme of Killzone Wiki I know it not important but should you change the killzone 3 theme to shadow fall theme of this wiki. Protoss uchiha (talk) 21:38, April 17, 2013 (UTC) KZ SF has shown more footage, can you change the Wiki's theme, sorry if I'm sounding like I'm forcing you or something and oh, some troll made a new page.Protoss uchiha (talk) 15:38, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Do you think that the Text of Killzone wiki Logo should be changed too? Now there'rs a new Logo for Killzone. I'm active now :-)Fortu (talk) 05:25, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Someone wants to be a admin. Mael radec wants to become a admin to make a russian Killzone wiki but does russian killzone wiki have to make him a admin, not us? Fortu (talk) 18:23, April 18, 2013 (UTC) There is a russian wiki, He asked Ploxis to make him a admin, I was confused on why he asked. Fortu (talk) 22:46, April 18, 2013 (UTC) I was asking they ( admins on Russian Killzone wiki ) would have to make him a admin and we can't do that? Having a problem with bolding In the Phantom Talon Corp page I can't seem to bold the word Phantom.Fortu (talk) 01:26, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh, never mind I got it, sorry for taking your time.Fortu (talk) 01:31, April 26, 2013 (UTC) What are Bureaucrats role? Fortu (talk) 01:16, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to be busy in the next two weeks :( So I won't have time to check the wiki, just wanted to let you know I won't be active. But after the two weeks I'll be active. Fortu (talk) 00:41, June 5, 2013 (UTC) New Killzone Shadow Fall cover is revealed. Just telling you so you can put that in the KZSF page. 20:45, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Blocks Inserting false ridiculous information on purpose just to troll? I don't see how blocking that anon for 1,000 years is that harsh, but aight. Fortu (talk) 01:31, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Changed the Top Navigation I moved Time Line to Lore for I can have room for Killzone Mercenary in Killzone Series. Just like to inform you. Fortu (talk) 01:31, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Wiki theme Do you know anything about themes? I don't, the wiki needs a new theme with Shadow Fall around the corner. Fortu (talk) 02:12, October 28, 2013 (UTC) It would probably be easier with the new KZ SF pictures everywhere. I'm not really knowledgable in theme changing, but ill help if I can Col Radec (talk) 01:46, October 29, 2013 (UTC) : Should I ask Pseudobread for help? He said that he would help or you can handle it?Fortu (talk) 19:17, October 29, 2013 (UTC) How you change the name of the chat room? I'm not sure if its really changing it's name but something similar to Fallout wiki's chat room when it says Welcome to the Wasteland when you enter the chat. Fortu (talk) 19:22, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh ok. I thought it would be in the Admin Dashboard. I wanted to name the chat room warzone, from the multiplayer in KZ but it sounds harder than I thought. I'll ask Fallout wiki's admins. Thanks man.Fortu (talk) 17:35, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Changing images on the home wiki page. Do you know how to change the KZ2 link images. The ones that says characters, walkthroughs atc to Shadow Fall stuff. Fortu (talk) 19:11, May 16, 2014 (UTC) : Just the images. Including ones under the Killzone games template. ThanksFortu (talk) 17:28, May 18, 2014 (UTC) No longer an admin. Just like to notify you that, I lost interest in the Wiki. Good luck on the Wiki. Fortu (talk) 15:50, August 4, 2014 (UTC) CrimsonFalke is blocked... Why? I know its not my business anymore cause I'm no longer an Admin but why is he blocked? Fortu (talk) 16:01, January 30, 2015 (UTC)